officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Hell in a Cell (2019)
Hell in a Cell (2019) is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on October 6, 2019 at Golden 1 Center in Sacramento, California. It was the eleventh event under the Hell in a Cell chronology. Nine matches were contested at the event, including one on the pre-show. The main event, which was a Universal Championship Hell in a Cell match between defending champion Seth Rollins and "The Fiend" Bray Wyatt ended in a no-contest. In the other Hell in a Cell match, which opened the main show, Becky Lynch defeated Sasha Banks by submission to retain the Raw Women's Championship. Other prominent matches included Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns defeated Erick Rowan and Luke Harper in a Tornado tag team match and Charlotte Flair defeated Bayley by submission to win the SmackDown Women's Championship. Storylines The show will include matches resulting from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portray heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Results are predetermined by WWE's writers on the Raw and SmackDown brands, while storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw and SmackDown Live (with the latter renamed to Friday Night SmackDown two days prior to the event). Amid speculation that Bray Wyatt would challenge for the Universal Championship at Hell in a Cell, Wyatt seemingly confirmed the rumors in a Firefly Funhouse segment on the September 2 episode of Raw. Following Seth Rollins' successful title defense against Braun Strowman at Clash of Champions, Wyatt appeared as his sinister alternate persona The Fiend and attacked Rollins with a Sister Abigail and the Mandible Claw. The following night on Raw, Rollins addressed The Fiend's attack and announced that he would be defending the Universal Championship against The Fiend in a Hell in a Cell match at the event. At Clash of Champions, the Raw Women's Championship match between Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks ended in a disqualification win for Banks, thus Lynch retained as titles do not change hands via disqualification unless stipulated. The following night on Raw, Banks challenged Lynch to a rematch at Hell in a Cell, and Lynch accepted as a Hell in a Cell match. Prior to Clash of Champions, Erick Rowan had attacked Roman Reigns backstage and lied about it, resulting in him and Daniel Bryan splitting as a tag team. Rowan then defeated Reigns in a No Disqualification match at Clash of Champions thanks to the returning Luke Harper, reforming their tag team. On the following SmackDown, Rowan explained that he began to target Reigns to scare him and to show that Reigns was not the dominant figure he was presumed to be. Rowan also said that he had been overlooked, underappreciated, and disrespected and that he was not Bryan's equal, but better than him. Bryan later stated that regardless if he was a face or a heel, he had never lied and he thought of Rowan as his friend. He was interrupted by Rowan and attacked by Harper. Reigns came out to Bryan's aid, only for Rowan and Harper to dominate Bryan and Reigns. The following week, Rowan defeated Bryan and following the match, Harper and Rowan attacked Bryan. Reigns again came to Bryan's aid where they eventually overcame Rowan and Harper. Bryan and Reigns then challenged Rowan and Harper to a tag team match at Hell in a Cell which was made official. At Clash of Champions, Bayley controversially defeated Charlotte Flair by slamming her head into an exposed turnbuckle to retain the SmackDown Women's Championship. Their feud would continue on subsequent episodes of Raw and SmackDown, also involving Sasha Banks and Raw Women's Champion Becky Lynch. On SmackDown's 20th Anniversary on October 4, Flair and Lynch teamed up against Bayley and Banks where Flair made Bayley submit to the Figure Eight Leg Lock. Because of the win, Flair earned herself a rematch for the SmackDown Women's Championship at Hell in a Cell. In the King of the Ring final on the September 16 episode of Raw, Baron Corbin defeated Chad Gable to be named the King of the Ring, subsequently changing his ring name to King Corbin. The following night on SmackDown after Corbin insulted Gable, Gable attacked Corbin. A rematch between the two on the September 23 Raw ended in disqualification after Corbin attacked Gable with his scepter. Another rematch was scheduled for Hell in a Cell. On the September 16 episode of Raw, The O.C. (United States Champion AJ Styles, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson) defeated Cedric Alexander and The Viking Raiders (Ivar and Erik) in a six-man tag team match. Following the match, The O.C. attacked Alexander and The Viking Raiders. The following week, The Viking Raiders defeated Gallows and Anderson in a tag team match, while on the September 30 Raw, Styles retained his title in a Clash of Champions rematch against Alexander. On October 6, a match pitting The Viking Raiders and a partner of their choosing against all three members of The O.C. was scheduled for Hell in a Cell. The day of the event, Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross were scheduled to defend the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship against The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka and Kairi Sane), the team that Bliss and Cross last eliminated in a fatal four-way tag team elimination match to win the titles back in August. After weeks of feuding, a match between Natalya and Lacey Evans was scheduled for the Hell in a Cell Kickoff pre-show. Aftermath Matches Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Hell in a Cell Category:Hell in a Cell Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 Pay-Per-View Events